That Weird Feeling
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: Robin, Starfire & Raven are on night patrol. Beast Boy and Cyborg are at home, playing video games. When both of them start to get that 'weird feeling' again, how will they act on it? Rated T for ALMOST sexual activity. Sorry, no lemon. : R&R?


**So yea, this is the result of writers block, because I can't figure out where to take "The New Titan's Baby" right now. ._. So this is my very first OneShot ever! :) its a couple that anyone rarely writes about. BBCy! Gah I love this couple! So cute! :) So Read and Review if you want. I don't expect this to be very good, at all. So yea...**

**Thanks, and I don't own the Titans, or Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs or 'Rescue Me' by Cipes and the People, duh. **

"Oooo! I got yah now Cy!" Beast Boy shouted triumphantly as he rammed his green video simulated hovercraft into Cyborg's blue one. Cyborg fumed as he gripped the GameStation controller tight. He flicked the analog sticks and blasted Beast Boy's ship with the lazors. The green ship exploded, and Cyborg won the race. Beast Boy sighed.

"Why do I always loose to you dude?" He asked Cyborg as he slumped down into the couch. The metal man laughed, setting his controller on the coffee table. They were all alone in Titans Tower. It was Robin, Starfire and Raven's turn to patrol the city for crime, as Beast Boy and Cyborg had done this last night. It was about 10pm and darkness had fallen. Cyborg walked over to the DVD collection they had right under the giant television. Crouching, he motioned for Beast Boy to come and pick a movie with him. Beast Boy set his controller down and pranced over, squatting down next to his large friend. Cyborg started flipping through the movies at the end, and Beast Boy started at the beginning. They both shuffled through until their hands met in the middle. Suddenly, Beast Boy had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Actually, he had been having this feeling for quite some time now. But it was only when he was close to Cyborg. He took his hand back and held it to his chest.

"Um, you can pick dude I couldn't find anything..." he spoke out shakily as the feeling grew stronger when Cyborg looked at him. Shrugging, Cyborg turned back to the movies as Beast Boy stumbled back over to the couch, laying a blanket over top of his Indian-style legs.

_"What's this feeling?! I only feel like this when I'm around him..." _Cyborg thought to himself as he awkwardly shuffled through the hundreds of movies they owned. Cyborg had the weird feeling in the pit of his stomach too. It felt like butterflies floating around inside of him, tickling his insides. His mind on Beast Boy, he absentmindedly picked a random movie. Opening it and shoving it into the DVD player, he grabbed one of the many remotes they had lying around, turned off the lights and walked back to the couch. He sat down softly, just a few feet away from his green friend. The menu screen popped up; he had chosen _**Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs**,_their favorite movie. The entire team had gone out to see this movie a few months before. Beast Boy and Cyborg were cracking up at it, Starfire didn't understand a lick of it, and Robin and Raven just sat. Cyborg liked watching kids movies with Beast Boy because they could laugh together at all the immature jokes.

"Sweet dude! I love this movie!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he sat forward, excitedly. Cyborg pressed the start button and as the beginning credits began to roll through, he glanced over at Beast Boy. Cyborg felt the feeling grow stronger as Beast Boy had that goofy excited look on his face. Cyborg could feel himself smirk as Beast Boy smiled. The flashing lights from the movie were playing over his expression. Beast Boy suddenly glanced over at Cyborg and the embarrassed teen looked away quickly, blushing.

_"Was Cyborg starring at me?" _Beast Boy thought as he watched his best friend. Cyborg just stared at the screen, but when the lights from it showed his face, he could see his cheeks burning a bright red color. The feeling in Beast Boy's stomach felt stronger. Beast Boy's eyes traveled over Cyborg's dark complexion, and down to his muscular body. He smiled but then quickly turned back to the movie. _"Did I just...CHECK OUT CYBORG?!" _He tought to himself as he watched Flynt Lockwood spray sparkly shoes on his feet. Beast Boy's head was spinning as he thought of himself checking out his teammate and best friend. He knew that Cyborg was looking at him too, when he was turned away. He could feel his eyes searching over him. Beast Boy couldn't take it anymore, he had to confront Cyborg. He turned to his friend and spoke up.

"Um, Cyborg...can I ask you something?" Beast Boy asked sheepishly as Cyborg turned to him, having a nervous look on his face.

_"Oh shit he knows!" _"Sure lil dude what's up?" Cyborg felt himself squeak out. Beast Boy looked into Cyborg's red and blue eyes. He gulped down his pride and courageously asked his burning question.

"Um...how do you feel about me?" He asked rather fast, trying to get it out before he chickened out. Cyborg felt his heart jump to his throat. He didn't know why he was feeling so nervous. He felt the little voice in the back of his head begin to speak to him.

_"You like him. You always have..." "_I don't like Beast Boy like that!" _"Yes you do! Why else would you be gettin so nervous?! You're about to explode!"_ "How the hell do you know how I feel?!" _"I am you smart guy."_ "Oh...well...maybe I do like hi- NO! That's impossible! He's Beast Boy! The grass stain! My best friend! My teammate! I couldn't...could I? Well, he is funny, and I guess...cute for a guy. And that fang..." _"SEE?!"_

"Cyborg?" Cyborg opened his eyes and saw that Beast Boy had scooted a little closer to him. Blushing, Cyborg finaly stuttered out.

"Wh-what do yah mean?" Is all he could say. Beast Boy gulped.

"You know...how do you...see me as a person?" He asked, moving just the slightest bit closer. Cyborg averted his eyes, as he found himself staring into his friend's beautiful green ones.

"Um...you're...a cool guy...um...you're my best friend dude!" Cyborg gave a half-smile and chuckled awkwardly. Beast Boy scrunched his nose up and gazed into Cyborg's eyes. The green hero was sure on his feelings now. He wanted his best friend...and he couldn't believe that it took him this long to figure that out. He climbed on his hands and knees and crawled over to Cyborg, who began to scoot back.

"Um...BB?! What are yah doing?" Cyborg staggered out as Beast Boy layed his hand on his metal chest. The feeling in Cyborg's stomach was on full blast now. The butterflies were swooping around inside. Beast Boy began to stroke at his metal body.

_"I am you  
you are me  
we are it  
little by little destroying humanity  
it's insanity  
how we can be so blind  
to the realization  
now we're part of the divine  
now's the time  
look inside and find  
we'll stick together cause together we will climb"_

Beast Boy randomly sang out these lyrics. Cyborg was speechless. His voice was so perfect, and beautiful. And the lyrics spoke to him. The feeling in his stomach churned as Beast Boy's lips touched his. Cyborg could feel Beast Boy's heartbeat against his metal chest. It was so fast, but calming. He closed his eyes and kissed his tiny friend back. Beast Boy was suprised that the metal hero didn't pull away, but wasn't gonna let his opportunity slip away. Beast Boy fell on top of Cyborg as they gently laid on the couch. He could feel his large hands slip through his green hair. He ended the kiss, and stared at his blue and red eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Beast Boy said guiltily as he began to rise from his friend, but Cyborg wrapped his hands around his tiny waist and pulled him back down ontop of his larger body. Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"I liked it." Cyborg admitted, blushing. Smiling, Beast Boy reached behind him and pulled the throw blanket over their two bodies.

"I love you...dude." Beast Boy said, making 'dude' sound especially cute. Cyborg felt his heart beat faster now. No one had ever told him that before.

"I-I love you too, Beast Boy..." He spoke out as he pulled his head back down to another kiss. Beast Boy parted his lips and let Cyborg's tongue slip inside his mouth and stroke his. Their tounges played with each other for a moment. Suddenly, Cyborg could feel a little buldge in Beast Boy's uniform. He stopped the kiss to look down, then back up at Beast Boy's blushing face. His expression was priceless. It contained embarrassment, arousal, and happiness.

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg said playfully as the green teen's red colored cheeks turned a darker shade.

"What?! You've never had a boner before dude?!" Beast Boy squeaked out as Cyborg laughed, his hand suddenly groping the bump in Beast Boy's spandex pants, which made his expression turn to surprise.

"Cyborg!" Beast Boy laughed out as he kissed him again. Cyborg then shoved Beast Boy off of him, making him land on his back. Cyborg's hand went to the zipper on Beast Boy's uniform and began to unzip...and the blushing changeling let him. Soon, his entire uniform was off and laying on the floor. Now all he had on was a pair of purple boxer briefs, tightly forming around his erection. Cyborg's eyes stayed on it. Beast Boy grabbed his hand and squished it against his bulge.

"Suck it." Beast Boy commanded with a sexy, raspy voice. Cyborg tugged at Beast Boy's boxer lining, watching his green happy trail grow bigger when all of the sudden, they heard the double doors swish open. Beast Boy reacted first, his body shooting up, hitting his small green head on Cyborg's metal one. Cyborg jumped up and sat, pulling Beast Boy up with him. Throwing the blanket over Beast Boy's half naked body, he glanced back at Robin, Starfire and Raven. All of them were staring as Beast Boy rubbed his aching head. Starfire swooshed over and picked up Beast Boy's uniform. The two lovers panicked. Beast Boy jumped up, erection and all, and snatched the clothing from Starfire.

"IT WAS HOT IN HERE!" he shouted out, turning, not realizing he still had a full hard-on.

"Yea...that's why your dick is hard right?" Raven said coldly as Beast Boy eeped out, quickly sitting back down on the couch. Starfire was confused.

"Please friends...where is this 'duck'?" She asked innocently as Robin smacked his forehead. Raven floated over and tugged on Stafire's orange arm.

"Come on you guys, we'll leave these two alone..." Raven commented as the two girls swooshed out of the room, the doors closing.

"Oh my gosh dude, they totally know you were about to blow me..." Beast Boy laughed out, scratching the back of his green hair. Cyborg also laughed as Beast Boy hugged his new found lover. Suddenly, Robin cleared his throat.

"Im still here..."

**XD that was so random! I liked it tho, did you? I ACTUALLY USED SPELL CHECK! haha**


End file.
